Third Eastbrook Races
The Third Eastbrook Races were a series of races held at Eastbrook Raceway on 7E:110. The initial event was planned for the final days of the Fourth Era by Acey and her Archpriest HyperSilence. Among the plans were a revival of the donkey and mule race and the first-ever cross-country endurance race, as well as improvements in track automation and prize packages. However, the event was cancelled due to the Fall of Summergate. On 7E:71, through the efforts of the Hegemon Retro and the Priesthood of Eris, Eastbrook Raceway appeared in the Hammerlands with the intention of holding regular races there. But with the announcement that Nyx—the foretold doomsday apocalypse—was looming large, one final event was announced just days ahead of the end of the world. Tox hosted the event. =Horse Race= ---- The first scheduled event was a three-lap horse race. Participants brought their own horses. Three riders took part in the race—Ky, Jinx, and Tox. Ky and Tox were heavy favorites after they had carried out a massive horse expedition beyond the Hammerlands Railway's North Line, taming nearly one thousand horses in search of the fastest mares and stallions in the Hammerlands. The two men split several pre-race time trials, each winning two apiece. From the opening gun, Ky and Jinx emerged neck and neck going into the first turn with Tox taking up the rear. But Tox quickly made his move along the backstretch, passing both riders to take the early lead as the fray entered lap two. The second lap saw both Ky and Tox jostle for position as they pulled away from Jinx, each trading the first-place position back and forth. Tox held the slimmest of advantages going into the final lap. Heading out of the opening turn of the third lap, Ky cut inside and passed Tox and could not be caught. He crossed the finish line five lengths ahead of Tox to emerge victorious. Jinx finished a distant third. Standings =Pig Race= ---- The second scheduled event was a two-lap pig race. Participants were each provided a saddled pig by Tox and carrots-on-a-stick could be purchased from a vendor at the Eastbrook pigpen. There were three pigs in the field, ridden by Tox, Jinx, and Ky. Ky took an early lead on the first lap, but having previously participated in pig races at both the First Eastbrook Races and Second Eastbrook Races, Tox was content to save his pig's stamina and bide his time. As they rounded the first corner of lap two, Tox nudged Ky aside to take the lead, then used his pig to block Ky from manuevering around him. The strategy worked along the backstretch, but Ky managed to squeeze one last burst of speed from his hog and passed Tox on the outside. He won by three lengths, with Tox finishing second and Jinx third. Displeased with the performance of her sow Beau, Jinx escorted him away from the raceway and butchered him into pork chops. Standings =Foot Race= ---- At the suggestion of Jinx, the third event was the first-ever foot race held at Eastbook Raceway lasting two laps. It was agreed that no speed potions or equipment enhancements would be permitted, though Jinx suggested that she be allowed to use some of the magic granted to her as an Architect of Eris so that she would require no food during the race. However, Tox felt this would be unfair to Ky, who was not a member of the Priesthood and had no such ability. In the end, they decided no sorcery or magic words would be used. However, in secret, Ky and Tox schemed to use a pair of Flash Feet speed boots they had acquired from Tortuga to win as a practical joke upon Jinx, similar to the one that HyperSilence, Retro, Wojcik, and Tox had played upon her at the First Woj's Races on 4E:496. The joke was on them. Despite their souped-up speed, Jinx blew past both men from the onset. At first, they merely sprinted nonchalantly, perhaps expecting to win easily, but as Jinx increased her lead, Tox began mimicking her movements and bunny-hopping to close the gap. By the start of the second lap, Tox had begun to close the distance hard and trailed by less than five meters and seemed poised to pass Jinx. But he stumbled and lost ground and Jinx left both men in the dust, eventually crossing the finish line more than twenty meters ahead of them despite their unethical cheating. After admitting defeat, having won none of the three events, Tox awarded himself a pity prize of x1 tokens and renamed his Flash Feet speed boots “Jinxed Boots”. Standings =Attendees= ---- =Gallery= ---- File:2017-10-21_01.18.16.png|Ky arrives File:2017-10-21_01.16.13.png|Jinx arrives File:2017-10-21_00.44.00.png|Ky rides Rashomon File:2017-10-21_00.44.12.png|Jinx and her horse Lucien, with a parrot in tow File:2017-10-21_00.44.26.png|Jinx at the fountain File:2017-10-21_01.12.58.png|Jinx prepares for the pig race File:2017-10-21_01.06.20.png|Tox takes the lead in the pig race File:2017-10-21_00.26.14.png|Ky makes his move in the pig race File:2017-10-21_01.12.36.png|Ky at the victory podium File:2017-10-21_01.40.03.png|Ky lines up for the horse race File:2017-10-21_00.54.57.png|Jinx pretends she won the horse race File:2017-10-21_01.41.27.png|Ky prepares for a victory lap after his win File:2017-10-21_01.10.58.png|Jinx at the victory podium File:jinxed_boots.png|Tox renames his Flash Feet after foot race loss File:2017-10-21_02.29.12.png|Horse race results in the Raceway clubhouse ---- Category:Events Category:Horse Races Category:Games